kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiz Ardon
Summary Wiz Ardon - a.k.a The Peculiar Enchanter, a.k.a StrangeOddShadow - is an enchanter, allied with the Knights of the Olde Speech and member of the Nexus Force. Wiz, born in a villiage in the land of Castellar Regnum, Crux, became the apprentice of Geidrich the Azure in a young age, through the help of Mardolf the Orange. He mastered under him for a few years, until one night, after the Magical Convention, Geidrich was killed by a mysterious yellow-eyed man. After that, Wiz ran away and for almost three years wandered around the Crux System in an unconscious sort of way. He 'woke up' upon accidentally being temporally dislocated about twenty years later and meeting a Nexus-Forcer named Bob somewhere in Crux Prime. Wiz helped Bob, who had been injured, and they eventually got rescued by a Nexus Force Dropship. When led to Nexus Tower, Wiz decided to join the Nexus Force under the alias 'Strange Odd Shadow'. It is during his first month in the Nexus Force that he is recognised as the 7th Hero of the Nexus Force. Later, Shadow confronted the Dark Shadow, which he discovered was actually the Darkitect. The Darkitect seemed to know a lot about his past, as well as who was the man who smashed Geidrich. However, Shadow did not get to know that information before he escaped. Soon, after that Shadow heard about the possible location of a friend he'd made in the Magical Convention (his romantic interest). Thus, he sets off to see if he can find her. Indeed, he meets the Witch of Kingston in the castle she's made for herself. There, he learns that he has not been the only one to be temporally dislocated. It seems that there was some sorcerer who targeted both of them, and their whole villages as well. While he is there, another man appears, who insults the Lady of Kingston and almost starts a duel with Wiz. Before leaving, the man reveals to Shadow he is the yellow-eyed man. The Witch of Kingston, whose name he discovers is Ellwen, persuades him to go back to his home village and his wizard's life. However, when Wiz returns to his village he discovers it to have been utterly destroyed. After that, Wiz retreated into the Geidrich Castle where he lived for a year completing his training as a magician, as was revealed by a later conversation between Ellwen and Wiz. When he finally left, he started wandering the land, offering his magical help as he saw fit. He did not in the Nexus Force, though, because he found it being in the midst of a Faction War (not knowing it had been brought on by thedude). During that time, he found himself in various places, where he stopped many threats of magical or Maelstrom origin, but often also caused trouble. Eventually, after getting involved in a war in Esindum, he visited Ellwen seeking her help about a question that's been in his head for some time. However, she confronted him about his attitude all this time and he proceeded to argue about her own questionable behaviour. A quarrel and then a fight ensued, but as the battle passed on to the city (Kingston), the Enchanters soon realised the ridiculousness of what they were doing. Immediately afterwards, they met thedude who'd come in an attempt of recruiting Ellwen to his army. They sent him and his soldiers away, Wiz now having realised who's really behind the Faction War. As a result, having made up with Ellwen and resolved to change his attitude, Wiz parted his ways with the Enchantress once again in order to return to the Nexus Force and fight thedude. During this time, Shadow was called by the Faction Leaders along with the others of the Ten Heroes for an important mission. They were to board the Venture Explorer and retrieve some minifigures the Darkitect was conducting experiments on to create Maelstrom Minifigures. They manage to take the minifigures and escape the Research Facility, but a trap is suspected. While returning, they are betrayed, so that their location is revealed. They are hit by Maelstrom lightning causing the ship to be incapacitated. They are attacked by Maelstrom ships and Sky Lane, the captain, calls for an evacuation. Paradox Rogues also appear and steal the Maelstrom Minifigures (who are actually finished). However, their shuttle is destroyed. Shadow escapes with Haeneth Lanoris, the 8th Hero, whom he has befriended during the journey. At that time, he realises Haeneth is actually Ellwen in disguise. However, they are both captured by Paradox Rogues. After that, Wiz's story remains obscure until the time of the First Syntax War. Wiz Ardon's house was first discovered to have suddenly appeared near the battlefield of a recent battle won by the Knights of the Olde Speech. Sir Lukas and Sir Sharp went to investigate this and found themselves inside an eccentric house of an eccentric Enchanter. While Shadow showed his madness through many ways, he made the two Knights afraid of him. However, in the end, he seemed to like them and decided to help them fight thedude. During the various adventures of the Knights through the Syntax War, Wiz turned out to be quite useful, both for his magical power and wisdom. While the War neared its conclusion, Wiz decided to visit Matthias's castle, now taken by thedude, alone, though he was actually followed by Nuncius the Messenger. He managed to cause some pandemonium in the castle, but was forced to confront Lord Vladek in the Mirror Halls. They began a duel, with him agreeing not to use any magic. Shadow injured Vladek severely, but was mortally wounded himself, upon which he recited “Hige sceal þe heardra, heorte þe cenre, mod sceal þe mare, þe ure maegen lytlað” ''meaning in old english "''Thought shall be harder, heart the keener, Mood the more, as our might lessens”. After that, his body vanished. Nuncius watched the scene unfold, so that he was later able to tell the story to some Knights. Appearance''' ' Wiz Ardon has a dual appearance. He appears as either an old man with long white hair and beard or as a young man with brown short-long hair. He likes to wear robes (especially purple) and is very fond of his blue pointy hat. He may also be seen wearing armour or his Assembly Engineer gear. Personality ' 'Wiz Ardon is an eccentric enchanter, as all enchanters should be. One might consider him bipolar and crazy, but he is also clever and can be wise. He has shown a liking for wooden statues of Squirrels. Abilities and Powers ' 'As a powerful Enchanter, Wiz has many astouding magical abilities. On at least one occasion, he is known to have even summoned a dragon. Furthermore, he is an adequate swordfighter. However, Shadow himself has stated that the skill he's most proud of is his knitting. Quotes “''I should have changed the sign to ‘I’ll transform you to Squirrel Sculptures!’"-Wiz “''Well, your silly minds can’t hide your identities from me just by refusing to tell me your names!”-Wiz, to the Knights of the Olde Speech when he is hosting them "''WELL, I DON’T!!! I HATE TEA!!!”-Wiz, on the subject of tea "Oh,it seems that my reputation precedes me! Tell me am I popular?” -Wiz “''Dost thou not think that all damsels in distress did not think like that, before they got themselves in distress?''”-Wiz Appearances * Perpetual Doom * The Adventures of the Peculiar Enchanter: ** The Beginning ** Inside the Mirror Halls ** In the Nexus Force ** Paths to Redemption ** Enchanting Encounters ** The Ten Heroes of Malidor ** A History Lesson ** No Path * The Adventures of the Peculiar Enchantress: The Search and the Hunt Trivia * The Enchanter's house seems to be equally eccentric as he is, as it has many weird assets like doors that can lead to multiple rooms, the fact that it can just show up somewhere and the nature of the rooms itself: For instance, it is known to have rooms that accomodate dangerous animals or a room called "The Fire Room". * Wiz's master in magic was Geidrich the Azure, member of the Council of the Enchanters * Wiz also seems to possess the Mosaic Jester gear. * Strange Odd Shadow, as well as Haeneth Lanoris, were presumed to be dead after the Maelstrom Minifigure Mission. * It would seem that Wiz met Seton as Strange Odd Shadow much earlier than the Syntax War. However, it is possible that Seton did not recognise him when he met him later, because he hadn't seen his face and because the Strange Odd Shadow, the 7th Hero was thought to be dead. Category:Characters